


Not A Joke

by Ylevihs



Series: Who Did You Think I Was? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, hux is a moron, kylo thinks its weird role play but goes along with it, obvious crack is obvious, tbh they're both morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Don't You Know Who I Am?" from Kylo Ren's POV. Kylo and Hux have casual sex because Hux doesn't realize who Matt really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Kylo didn't find the encounter funny. 
> 
> (If you liked this compared to the original please let me know. I know a couple of people wanted to see the situations from Kylo's POV, but I don't know if it's worth it)

Kylo swallowed a growl. The woman looming over him was rapidly getting on his last nerve. Also. The jumpsuit didn’t fit. He was sure of it. It pulled tight in the wrong places when he crouched down and sagged low in others. The vest was too snug across his back and he couldn’t even name half the things in the pockets. The glasses were slipping down his nose so often that he was half tempted to use the force to keep the damn things on his face. 

“Come on Matt,” the actual technician crossed her arms over her chest. “This should have been done forty minutes ago. I got places to be Matt,” her voice was grating and Kylo felt it in the back of his neck. She was lucky, he thought, if she knew who he really was she would never speak to him like this.

“Constantly criticizing me is not going to make me go faster,” Kylo rumbled. He directed his frustration into the open panel. He had been hoping that if he glared long enough something similar to a solution would present itself. 

Kylo felt a tremor of surprise from her and he thought maybe, just maybe, she had figured it out. To be honest it would be a bit of a relief. The under-cover thing had lost its appeal about three minutes in. Now that he was actually down on his knees having to sift through the mess of wire and cable it was turning truly painful. 

“General Hux, sir,” she barked out and Kylo’s stomach sank. He dropped the small metallic orb he’d been trying to force into an oval opening. It clanged resoundingly.

Damn it.

Not him. 

Anyone but that bastard. A trooper or technician could’ve been dealt with—Hux would lord this over him like the pissant he was. Especially when he found out that Snoke had advised against it. Kylo had insisted, arguing that understanding the internal functioning of the people on the base would be essential in honing his ability to manipulate others. Snoke told him he was still too vulnerable to the light and that such interaction would be detrimental. On the contrary, Kylo was finding that having to deal with the rank and file was fostering even deeper feelings of contempt than he thought possible. 

“On your feet technician,” General Hux demanded and Kylo knew it was directed at him. “Take over this,” 

“Yes sir,” the technician was shaking, all pretense of dominion over ‘Matt’ cast to the wind. She sent him a pitying glare. 

“Follow me,” 

Damn damn damn.

Kylo rose and did his best to shrink in on himself. The General had never seen his face but Kylo thought maybe--just maybe—if he changed his posture, the way he walked? It was a stupid idea. It was obvious Hux knew, otherwise he wouldn’t be leading him away from public view. General Hux would want to humiliate him, surely, but it would be something he’d want to savor. The General did not strike Kylo as the type man who appreciated _sharing_. The General had departed at a rapid pace; Kylo was not accustomed to following anyone. 

“Is there a problem?” A _threat?_ This pathetic ladder-climber thought he could threaten HIM?

“No,…Sir,” Kylo said it as a curse. He took a threatening step forward and half-tripped over the technician’s bag of tools. Her fear spiked; he still wasn’t sure that she knew. “Uh…sorry,” he muttered thickly. It seemed like the sort of thing ‘Matt’ would say.

“Technician,” General Hux yelled at him. _Yelled._ As if he really were a technician. The bastard was relishing this a bit too much for Kylo’s taste. There were better places for Kylo to direct his anger, he knew, but the General was looking more and more like an acceptable outlet. 

They entered a small conference-style room and the General turned on Kylo, all fury and self-importance. “What is your designation number?” he spat. Kylo fought back a snarl. 

Designation number? What was a designation number? He blinked widely at the other man. Did? Of course Hux knew. Or maybe he just had his suspicions? That must have been it.

“Um…I’m Matt, I’m a radar technician,” Right. And how would a radar technician react to this? Fear, anxiety? He was being “interrogated” by a General, after all. Fear would be good then. 

“Your employee number?”

“Um,” Kylo narrowed his eyes and did his best not to look at the General’s face. It was difficult, very difficult, to dip into someone’s mind without making eye contact. He was failing at it and cursed at himself. Snoke would be disappointed and that ate at him.

“What level is your security clearance?” the General’s sharp voice cut through Kylo’s concentration and Kylo stiffened. 

“Listen, I…,” 

“No,” General Hux’s voice was firm and even. A voice used to issuing commands that were followed without question. “Where were you stationed before coming here? Who authorized your transfer? Who do you report to?” Remember, Kylo breathed in as the General grew closer, you’re meant to be afraid of him. General Hux. Very scary. Kylo could snap him like a twig if he weren’t afraid of the consequences from Snoke. Ah. Snoke. There was a fear he could get behind. The General was doing a fair job though, all fire and vinegar and acid. A stroke of genius hit Kylo then.

“Kylo Ren,” he spat out as soon as the General stopped to suck in a breath of air. 

“What?” Kylo felt all of the anger flood out of the General to be replaced by sharp confusion. Right, fear. How to be afraid of a thin, pale, egotistical…

“K-kylo Ren…he’s the one who…um…he can vouch for me,” And Kylo focused himself on being as convincing as he possibly could be. He saw it in the General’s eyes.

“Kylo Ren,” The General repeated. He was fighting back and Kylo had to swallow down his frustration. He would not be beaten by this man. “Kylo Ren will vouch for you,” It was a valiant struggle, and Kylo wondered for a moment if they taught officers how to resist something like this. He nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact. And then Hux came back to himself like a slap in the face. “We’ll see about that, shall we?” Hux gripped Kylo’s upper arm like a vice and began pulling on him. “He’s usually training this time of day,” How did he know that? Kylo put aside his confusion. It didn’t matter. The sting of his failed manipulation would not stay him. He’d try again.

“No…Kylo Ren, he…I…I’m not a technician!” He shouted, panting heavily, doing his best to seem like he was panicking. He heaved—not with his full strength—against the General’s grip. He was briefly startled by how tight it was; he hadn’t been expecting the General to have any sort of strength to his name. The General was all tight lipped anger and hair-thin control. “I was just a…a…cafeteria worker, and Kylo Ren saw me and said that I had to go fix something he broke and then people started calling me a radar technician and…and,” terror. Remember, you’re scared of Hux, but now you’re talking about the most terrifying thing you’ve ever encountered. Angry Kylo Ren. Shake, dammit. “I didn’t know what to do, I tried to go back to cafeteria and then he saw me and started yelling,” he put a tremble in his voice, made his eyes water. “I mean, he’s super scary, right? What was I gonna do? Say no? You don’t say no to Kylo Ren, man. People who say no to Kylo Ren die,”

General Hux stared him directly in the eyes and Kylo knew with a rush of victory that he had him. “Don’t take me to Kylo Ren, I have a friend who saw him without his shirt and he said he was ripped and have you seen his lightsaber? Its super badass, I bet he could take out anyone here, no problem,” He was laying it on a little thick, he knew. There was a flicker in the General’s eye; he was a fighter. Kylo flexed his bicep to try to get the other man to release him and there was a flicker of something else. Kylo fought to keep the surprise out of his eyes. Oh really?

“I guess I’m in a lot of trouble aren’t I?” He couldn’t stop himself. Really, General? 

“Are you a quick learner?” He asked sharply. What? Kylo shrugged; the discovery that the General had been focused favorably on his arm was odd to say the least. It had thrown him a little. “Find someone to train you, and do it quickly. I cannot afford to lose any more time or resources to your incompetence at this ‘job’. You have two days to get yourself together or…,” it was yet another threat. He liked those didn’t he? Kylo wondered if he’d ever had the strength to enforce them. The General was the type to hire others to do his dirty work. Another emotion flooded through the General and it was a moment before Kylo recognized it as pity. Oh, he had him for sure. “Go. Get back to work,” The General ordered. He was avoiding Kylo’s eyes and the Knight couldn’t blame him. He withdrew from the other man’s mind, having had spent more than enough time in it. A stab went through Kylo. A little pin-prick of continued resistance from the other man stuck in him. Kylo was almost impressed. He reached out and grabbed the General’s hand. 

“Uh…General?...Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “Thank you,” 

“Make sure I don’t get any more complaints about you,” the General replied, all tight edges to his words. He strode from the room, confidence in every step. Kylo swelled with pride. He hadn’t been able to completely throw the General off his scent, he knew; but he had always had trouble when it came to planting lies in people’s heads and he counted this as success. 

The rest of his day did not go well. In between getting his hands repeatedly shocked by frayed wires and his ‘co-workers’ being, in general, petty and rude, Kylo had not been enjoying himself. He was focusing on not walking like himself when his ‘superior’, he had his name memorized and planting in his mind for when Kylo would reveal himself, had stopped him with a hand to the chest. 

“Orders from General Hux, you are to report to his office at the eighth hour tomorrow morning,” the ‘superior’s’ voice was tinged with satisfaction. “You do know where his office is, I trust?” Oh yes. Kylo would remember him. He could already hear the snap of the man’s fingers. The prospect of punishing the snide middle-manager only lasted Kylo as far as the hallway was long. 

His influence had waned. General Hux knew. He knew dammit and was calling him to his office to revel in his reveal. 

The office reflected the man. It was stark and unadorned with any sign of personality. Completely blank and exactly the same as every other carbon-copy office at the base. The General himself was standing behind his desk, at his full height. He nodded to the chair before his desk and Kylo sat. How long did he intend to keep up this charade? Kylo knew that he knew. 

“I thought you said I had two days,” Kylo asked in a mix of boredom and annoyance. This chair was a nightmare. It was forcing him to have to look up at the General. Not a horrible angle, Kylo reflected; he’d have to remember it for when he was in the interrogation rooms. Kylo adjusted the thick rimmed glasses. The General may have found him out, but Kylo was not about to give him the satisfaction of revealing himself. The General moved from behind his desk gracefully and leaned back on it. He was a slight man and moved like a dancer. It was ridiculous that Snoke saw them on the same level. Kylo could destroy him with a flick of his wrist. 

“I think we both know that I could give you two months and see the same results,” the General’s tone was easy and dismissive. Kylo felt a spark of anger well in him. The slimy bastard was gloating was he?

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m working my ass off,” Kylo’s voice rose without his consent and he saw the General’s face begin to twist slightly. 

“I was thinking of a transfer. Get you out of Ren’s path so you don’t have to worry. Get you back in the cafeteria where you belong just…on a different base,” 

What?

“Oh…uh…yeah. That. That could work,” Kylo’s brain took a fumbling step. Was the General suggesting some sort of out? No, he wouldn’t. He’d want to keep this; preen with it. This man was not about to offer Kylo a way to excuse himself from any humiliation. 

“What, you have something keeping you here?” The General continued. His voice was smooth and melodic, as if he had prepared this speech ahead of time. “What could someone like you possibly have to keep you here? Do you have someone you care about?” then the son of a bitch chuckled. He had laughed at him. What the hell was this? He waited for the other boot to drop, but the General was not obliging. Fine. He’d play along. 

“I mean. I guess the other technicians don’t really like me. But I thought I was making good progress with the cafeteria workers. Some of the Stormtroopers even remembered my name,” he reflected. That had actually been nice, talking with some of them. It had awakened old, spinal memories within him. The one had even said he was funny, which had been something of a naughty treasure. He’d have to keep it from Snoke. “We had some good talk,” 

“Good talk?” the General repeated skeptically and Kylo felt his skin crawl. His experiences with the staff had been more negative than positive.

“Yeah,” he continued. “I mean. You’re the nicest person so far—talking with me, willing to stand up to Kylo Ren for me, and everything,” he pressed on, bringing himself up again to hopefully motivate the General into ending this.

“I never said--,” 

“That was really kind of you,” you small minded, power-hungry mouse. Take this to Snoke, I dare you. Kylo’s mind was railing. What kind of ego-stroking was this? 

“Something on your mind?” It was an accusation more than a question. It was also the final straw. Kylo rose from his chair and stood to his full height. His glare was full and steady, driving hard into the General’s eyes. No resistance there; not even a wink of suspicion and Kylo was in, poking and prodding and. Hello. What was this? He was. What? Out of all of the things squirming around in General Hux’s mind the strongest was a strange, bastard cousin of lust. The General wanted him. A strong, pressing urge. 

It had been rare that anyone had wanted Kylo Ren. Rare enough to count on one hand and have fingers left to spare.

It punctured something in him.

“You really aren’t afraid of Kylo Ren are you?” please say you are, he found himself chanting. Not even Kylo Ren wanted Kylo Ren. He was a monster to be feared and used and discarded.

“I don’t imagine I’ll be in any great deal of danger by hiding a cafeteria worker from him,” General Hux’s tone was flippant at best. His mind wanted to change the subject. Wanted Kylo out of the damn costume and there wasn’t a hint of fear or anxiety. It was pure and simple. It was frightening. 

“I think it would be foolish to hide anything from him,” Kylo insisted. This had to be a joke. Some sort of cruel joke. Snoke already knew. He had to. He must have been in on this; organized it and forced the General to tow the line. This was some sort of bizarre punishment. But. No there was nothing in Hux’s mind to reveal that. Kylo projected himself into the room, a neat intimidation trick Snoke had taught him. The General’s lust spiked in response. Oh. _Oh._

“What else would I need to hide from him?” It was bait. The General was flirting with him. Openly. Plainly. Kylo’s mind was spinning. He had no point of reference for this. 

“I don’t know, General. What else would you need to hide from Kylo Ren about us?” his voice was weak. Ha. The irony wasn’t lost that fear was now actually beginning to bleed into his voice. The General’s mind was practically beating into his own; hot desire and need and Kylo wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“I might have an idea,” General Hux replied, eyes flashing. His mouth was watering—throat harsh and dry. He licked his lips. The General’s pure, unrestrained want peaked and then Kylo’s mouth was covered in hot, insistent lips. 

Kylo had been kissed before. Once before. He remembered the younger trainee who had smiled and blushed and pressed soft lips shyly against his and pulled away giggling. And he remembered the frantic, nearly frenetic reaction of his uncle. First the reprimands and then the quiet admonishment and Kylo remembered the guilt and shame because it was not the Jedi way and.

This was not like that. The General’s mouth was hot, questing and pushing and dominating his mouth in a way that made his head spin. It was dizzying how much the General wanted him. Raw and passionate and unlike anything that had ever been directed at Kylo before. He needed to breathe but the General was relentless, conquering him; hands were on his hips and Kylo stirred into the contact on his lower half. The slim part of Kylo that had invaded the General’s mind felt the need and the pressing, urgent way which Hux was justifying this to himself. Justifying it? Mercy, how long had he been wanting for it? 

Pressure was building in his lower half; Kylo hesitated for no more than a second and then he felt the General practically ripping his vest off. Emboldened Kylo’s fingers went to the hem of the other man’s pants and then fumbled. He couldn’t figure out from this angle how to remove them and there was a flash of embarrassed panic and. 

General Hux slid them off with quick ease and then his hands were tearing down the front of the jumpsuit. There was a lapse in activity and as Kylo realized that his body was being appraised he also realized that the General was thrumming with approval. Kylo felt a shimmer of pride at the base of his spine.

His glasses were thrown haphazardly across the room and the General’s lower body was thrusting hard against his own. It was so nice. Kylo felt light. He wanted to touch him and the desire was equally as overwhelming as the feeling of the General’s need. Kylo’s fingers worked frantically to undo the General’s shirt. The flesh he uncovered was warm and smooth and he loved the feeling of it under his fingers. It was pale and dusted with curling orange hair. Kylo wondered what it would taste like. Feel like against his own flesh.  
Kylo was inherently a risk taker. His hand drifted down to palm at Hux through his underclothes. This he was a bit more familiar with than the kiss. From what little he had been given to understand his sex drive was a bit higher than most others. Beyond touching himself rather frequently, Kylo had indulged in quick, hushed activities with a select few others of the order of Ren. The General was clearly enjoying it; his mouth found Kylo’s jaw and was nibbling softly. That was wonderful. More of that please. Please? The General’s hands were twisting into oh right the wig. 

It came off in a thick wad. General Hux stared at it. It was a relief to get the damn thing off his head, though. His hair tumbled loose down around his ears. The expression on his face was enough for Kylo to sense his distress. Did he still want to keep the act going? 

“I…uh…Don’t like my hair,” he guessed. General Hux was into it. 

“Sure,” he shook his head and threw the wig out of both of the men’s consciousness. Apparently the General was no stranger to risky behavior either as his hands pulled Kylo’s undershorts away. Kylo’s hand was shoved unceremoniously away from the General’s anatomy and then he was also nude. The General’s body was…nice. Lean and pale and not entirely without definition. The type of slender muscle built on half-remembered exercise routines and spare eating and stress. 

The General was sinking down his body, that mouth of his trailing fucking fire. He was lapping at the skin just at the base of Kylo’s cock. Kylo was aware that he staring at the General but couldn’t tear his eyes away because…

Kylo’s mind was overcome with yes, please. Yesyesyes _yes_. A small, deep noise trebled out in his core. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands so he threaded his fingers through orange hair. It was stiff and breaking through the tight gel that held it in place was unspeakably satisfying. He twisted and felt the General’s pleasure tick upwards. Not too hard, he told himself, couldn’t pull too hard. But, oh. 

The General was touching himself and Kylo felt a surging desire to touch as much of the other man as he physically could. The desire was shelved as the General’s hand wrapped around his leg and his fingertips were pressing so sweetly into the back of his thigh and holding Kylo still. He was doing something with his tongue and Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes opened if his life depended on it. Oh, thank you, you slick, sick bastard. The suction increased and Kylo felt the muscles in his abdomen begin to shiver. 

The General was slowing in his ministrations and shifting around, dividing his focus and Kylo took his chance, hands falling on the man’s shoulders and pulling him upwards. Before General Hux could stop him Kylo planted one hand on his hip, the other snaking between them. The tug was tighter than he would’ve liked—the General shared this feeling, spitting into his palm and removing Kylo’s hand. General Hux’s neck was exposed and Kylo tasted the skin there. Clean, slightly tinged with traces of standard issue cleanser. He sucked it away and lathered the area with his tongue. 

“Fuck, General,” Kylo groaned. General Hux had moved his attention to the head of Kylo’s cock and it was going to be the end of him, Kylo was sure. Again his hands had very little to occupy themselves with and lacking any other options they traipsed down the General’s back. The feeling of the damn man’s skin under his hands was—he pressed harder and kneaded into the flesh of the General’s backside. He made a noise that lit a fire under Kylo’s skin and sent him jerking faster against the thinner man. He was so close, so tantalizingly close. 

Kylo gasped through his orgasm, grinding his fingers into the pale muscle beneath them. He panted for a second before his thoughts urged him. Touch him. Some-any-everywhere. Kylo grabbed the other man’s dick, his hand slick with his own cum. The General was breathing hard, Kylo caught a glance of his face. Upper lip curled in a slight sneer, eyebrows tilted upwards in bone-deep, primal desperation. It was wonderfully undignified and then he came with a wheezing, thick sound and all the tension released from his face leaving it rather…not unattractive. The General’s forehead found Kylo’s shoulder, his hands falling away to hang at his sides. Kylo couldn’t help himself and continued gently pulling the General through his orgasm, relishing the feel of him twitching and arching in his palm. He felt eyelashes blinking softly on his shoulder. 

They stood still for a few moments, holding each other. Another new experience for Kylo, so used to secrecy and tight-lipped guilt. He felt sticky, but also pleasantly warm. The General was emitting waves of relaxed satisfaction that clotted with Kylo’s own. This was _nice_. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? 

“Well then,” the General pulled back and away and Kylo nearly groaned at the loss of heat and contact. 

“That’s quite the secret to keep from Kylo Ren of all people,” Kylo teased, a little more breathlessly than he meant. He watched the other man bend over; again, not exactly a displeasing sight. Oh, he was picking up the. The fucking wig. That would be fun to explain. He tried to change the subject. “How many other secrets do we intend on keeping from him?” It was a bit weird, he had to admit, talking about himself like this, but the General very obviously got off on it. Kylo could be obliging when it suited him and this, THIS, had very much suited him. “Because I certainly wouldn’t mind,”

“Stop bringing him up,” there was no malice in his voice, but Kylo could feel that he was anxious hearing his name being brought up. General Hux extended his hand. Offering the wig up. He wasn’t going to bring this up to Snoke? Rub in his failure and incompetence? Kylo could support that decision. “And the answer is none. Unfortunately,” he added and his tone was friendly, if vaguely regretful. Kylo felt a small twinge of regret as well. A repeat of the encounter would’ve been welcome, but he could understand the other man’s reticence. “Your transfer is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon which should give you enough time to get what affairs you do have in order,” 

“What?” 

What? What transfer? Was he still going along with the damn shtick? Kylo dipped a tendril into the General’s open mind and. There was no confusion on the General’s part. No. That was. No. 

“Your transfer, back to the cafeteria staff,” 

“I…you…do. Do you really not know who I am?” He had to know. He HAD to KNOW. “I thought we were doing a thing,” Kylo felt his voice dying in his throat. No. He had come on to him and had been blasting out lust and had wanted _him_ and the General hadn’t felt anything other than desire and pleasure and…? There had been no fear. He’d known. He knew. “Like this was some sort of fantasy,” he finished. The words tasted ashy and dead. 

The General made an ugly noise, laced with amused derision. “What? Would you have preferred I acted as if I were Kylo Ren or something? You certainly seem obsessed with him,” Kylo felt icy fury in his veins. “Did you want me to call YOU Ren?” and now he was laughing.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking,” please be joking. The General could have had the worst sense of humor in existence. Be joking you piece of shit. 

“What a man desires in bed is his own business,” the voice was completely serious. “Although to be frank I probably wouldn’t have wanted to play along with calling you Ren,” it cut deep. Deep and wide and the General didn’t even know he was twisting the blade as he continued. “You look better without it, by the way. The same can be said for the glasses,” the other man dressed himself with a sort of clinical precision. Kylo couldn’t help staring at him, jumpsuit still around his ankles, wig on the ground looking as if some sort of cruel joke was being played on him. 

“You don’t know who I am,” he marshalled all the emotion he possibly could in his voice. 

“You’re Matt. Formerly a cafeteria worker, quite possibly the shittiest radar technician to ever breathe and currently a statue cluttering up my office, with an obvious preoccupation with Kylo Ren,” General Hux replied. “Should I know anything else?” It hurt to breath. How could he be so stupid? Of course Hux hadn’t been thinking of Kylo Ren…even some trashy, horribly incompetent excuse of skin could be desired, but not him.

Never him. 

“No. Um. No,” 

“Good. I trust you know that speaking of this to anyone would not end well for you,” 

Kylo nodded because he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He had to get out of here. He felt sick with a humiliation that he couldn’t even blame on the other man. The General was no longer looking at him. 

“Matt, it was…look, if you were staying here, then maybe we could…again. But, uh,” the General placed a hand on Kylo’s bare shoulder and the contact made Kylo’s stomach sink even further. “You’ll do fine so long as you stick to the cafeteria,” he was trying to comfort him. Comfort. Him. Kylo’s pain spiraled into tight fury. He leashed it until he was free from the General’s room.

It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t allow it. General Hux was many things that Kylo despised, but stupid was not among them. He was playing with him, like a sadist. Like a cat having cornered a long sought after vermin. Kylo reached his quarters and threw off his disguise. It took him less than a minute to haphazardly dress himself.

Call. Just. No. A message. 

“Do you really not know who Matt is?” He knew his voice was fringing on panic but he had to hear it. Just tell him that yes, he had known and ha-ha what a joke. Look at sad, pathetic Kylo, he thought someone could stand to exist near him. He sent the message, hands shaking with self-hatred and general ire that was directed everywhere and nowhere.  
He received a reply in less than three minutes.

“No. It is becoming increasingly clear to me that I DO NOT know who Matt the fucking radar technician is. If you would care to enlighten me, please feel free to. Otherwise, I would prefer it if I never heard his name again and this subject were dropped permanently!” Hux’s face was twisted with disgust. It played on a loop. Kylo let it, not caring that the shouts were filling the space of his quarters. His fingers twitched and his throat was closing. He would not cry over this but, fuck, it hurt. 

Kylo pushed the anger from it into his actions but he would not broach the subject with the General. Until Hux had run into his discussion with Snoke. Kylo saw the immediate recognition in the General’s eyes but anything he may have been feeling was overshadowed by the news General Hux brought with him.

Time passed. Wounds were gained by both men. Kylo’s wounds, the superficial ones at least, healed. They all left scars. Kylo’s resolve was firm. 

“General,” Kylo began, taking a step forward into General Hux’s personal space. His body was rigid with fury and pain but he kept that closeted in his throat. “I have it on good authority that you have been keeping secrets from me,”


End file.
